platinum_arts_sandbox_free_3d_game_maker_rusfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
FAQ
Список часто задаваемых вопросов(FAQ) и ответы к ним. Так как это всё ещё FAQ, его содержание, а так же количество вопрос и ответов, находящихся здесь, может периодически меняться в зависимости от частоты их появления на форуме (или в сообществе разработчиков). Вы можете воспользовать комбинацией клавиш Ctrl-F, чтобы ввести в появившуюся строку слова или буквы для быстрого поиска ответа по теме своего вопроса. = Основное = Внимание! Запуск редактора осуществляется двойным кликом по файлу CLICK_ME_TO_START.bat Игра начинает загружаться и тут же закрывается Это список ситуаций, из-за которых происходит эта проблема и методы их решения, прочитайте внимательно :A1: Если Вы видите примерно такое сообщение "could not load core textures"(невозможно загрузить текстурный процессор), скорее всего Вы пытаетесь запустить программу из папки "bin" или другой неверной директории. Пожалуйста, используйте sandbox_unix файл(для Linux) или click_me_to_start файл(для Windows), Или файл Launcher(Загрузчик). (Так же можете создать ярлык на любой из этих файлов и поместить этот ярлык на рабочий стол - Пример редактора) :A2: Возможно у вас повреждены/установлены неправильные драйверы. Пожалуйста, установите новейшие драйверы с сайта производителя вашей видео карты/встроенного видео чипа(узнайте по названию платы компьютера). especially if you use windows, since Microsoft's default OGL (WGL) implementation is horrible and is hardly capable of running sandbox. :A3: Ваша видеокарта может не поддерживать шейдеры(shaders). Хотя sandbox и должен отключать их автоматически(если они не поддерживаются), но если они всё ещё работают, запустите загрузчик и выключите шейдеры (shaders). Для пользователей Linux: добавьте -f в комманду загрузки. Для пользователей windows: откройте файл CLICK_ME_TO_START.bat с помощью Блокнота (или можно нажать правой кнопкой мыши на файле и выбрать "Редактировать" или "Изменить") и добавьте -f после sandbox.exe Примечание: если добавить число (f1 или f2), тогда будет включен шейдер со значением качества 1 или 2 соответственно. :A4: Если у Вас видеокарта ATI скорее всего Вам поможет совет от пользователя Fudwumper: "Я узнал, что игра запускается после того, как я отключу "Catalyst A.I." Надеюсь, это поможет тем, у кого такая проблема с запуском sandbox." Спасибо Fudwumper!! * Отключение Catalyst® A.I. : Переходим в "Настройки графики" --> 3D --> Catalyst® A.I. и ставим галочку на "Отключить Catalyst® A.I."! У меня сильно тормозит/идет рывками Sandbox(малый FPS - кадры в секунду) и/или плохая производительность. Что для исправления ситуации? :A1: Убедитесь, что у Вас стоят свежие драйверы видеокарты/встроенного видео чипа. Тожа самая ситуация, когда у Вас новый компьютер, в котором не стоят новейшие драйверы для работы видеокарты. :A2: Понизьте разрешение экрана(настройки в Sandbox) :A3: Попробуйте отключить шейдеры(shaders) Не могу воспользоваться комбинацией клавиш Alt-TAB или похожая ситуация с другими функциями Это характерно только для не-Windows операционных систем. This is due to inane behavior inside SDL. Whenever the window is set to fullscreen using SDL_SetVideoMode, SDL takes exclusive control of your keyboard. SDL Also takes exclusive access of your mouse if SDL_ShowCursor(0) is called (this disables acceleration and breaks everything if the pointer is reliant on absolute positioning). Whilst fullscreen with SDL hogging all input, you can not send any input events to anything but the SDL application, with the exception of exclusive events meant for the kernel and events meant for whatever allows SDL such access. So basically if you don't wish to be afflicted by this stupidity, run sandbox in windowed mode. This can be achieved by using the -t command line option, manually entering /fullscreen 0 in game or toggling the option in the options menu. Linux/FreeBSD users can also opt to start sandbox in windowed mode and change it to fullscreen using your window manager. For example using KDE + Kwin, right click the title or press alt - F3, go to advanced and select fullscreen. Are there weapons in Sandbox? Sandbox is intended to be kid friendly. In the RPG there is "action" with a melee vegetable extractor and spells. Also we will be doing a child friendly squirt gun battle mode. However if someone wanted to make adult violence from the rpg and water gun mode they certainly could though that is not our current focus. 'How do I edit/play MULTIPLAYER with my friends/other people?' Our next release will include a master server so people can see all the servers available, but currently you need to directly connect to the server. For instructions on how to do this and how to set up a server please see this link. How do I add my own models and characters to Sandbox? Please see the Adding_Models_to_Sandbox page for tutorials on model creation and bringing your creations into Sandbox. 'My Mouse only has 1 button' :This means you don't have access to a scroll wheel, which is mostly referred to as universal delta in the documentation. :A1: go into options and click the "PG UP and PG DN as universal delta" :A2: delete config*.cfg and open data/defaults.cfg and modify the mouse4 and mouse 5 binds, mouse 2 and 3 (right and wheel clicks respectively) are mostly for convenience and not nearly as important as the wheel. :A3: Obtain a mouse with a scroll wheel :P = Editing = 'How do I add an NPC to the game?' Take a look at village.cfg and savetheprincess.cfg which are located in the packages/base folder. You can open them with a text editor such as notepad or wordpad. If you check out where the models are listed you'll notice near the end of the savetheprincess.cfg that there is mmodel rc/pink This is the princess. To add this to your own map you can either copy this config and rename it to exactly what your map is named, or you can create your own config and add it at the bottom of the list. To create your own config all you have to do is create a new text document, name it exactly how your map is spelled and change the .txt at the end to .cfg Savetheprincess.cfg for reference 'How do I make an NPC talk and/or give quests?' Review the previous question on how to add the npc. If you look at the savetheprincess.cfg you'll notice this level_trigger_1 = Princess-Robochimp newgui Princess-Robochimp [ guitext "Thank you for saving me!" chat guitext "You're my hero!" chat ] That is the format for making a character talk. You can copy and modify that code according to what you'd like your character to say. Now you need to into the map and fly over to Princess robochimp. In edit mode click on her and then press . Make sure to press enter after you've made your modifications to save the entity. If you set the 3rd attribute to 1 she'll talk once, if set at 11 she'll talk each time she is approached. For the 4th attribute it needs to be set to 1 to correspond to the code in the config. If it was level_trigger_2 in the config then that 4th attribute would need to be 2. If notice in Savetheprincess the 1 1 values to make her talk are actually in an invisible model close to her. This is so that it shows her idle animation (jumping with the arms up). To make a model invisible set the 2nd attribute to 0. Setting up quests works in a similar fashion, check out village.cfg and take a look at the quest code. Try changing it to what you are looking to do. For a version that isn't so complicated check out the old version of village.cfg that I modified to be a quest to find five keys. 'How do I make items that can be picked up?' Please review the previous question. The third attribute needs to be 12 and then it will be picked up. 'Как добавить различных созданий, например, бабоче, стрекоз и других живых существ, на мою карту?' :напишите в консоли /newent creature 0-6 Примечание: 0 это бабочка, 1 это дракон, и т.д. :note if you're using 2.2.0 or older, it's /newent monster 'Как создать карту освещения (light map)?' Сначал выберите место на карте для размещения освещения. Затем перейдите в новое меню "Освещение" (new light menu). Убедитесь, что выбрали цвет и радиус(дальность) и затем выберите "Создать освещение" (create light). You can either enter /calclight in the console or you can go to editing gui and then lighting and select what options you want when creating your lights. Finish the process and your map will be lit according to the light you created :) Check here for more detailed information 'Карта освещение всё ещё не работает' :A1: Check if you placed any lights inside mapmodels or geometry :A2: Did you calculate lightmaps? ie, the /calclight and /patchlight commands :A3: Does the light have a very small radius, or RGB values of 0? ie light 256 0 0 0 won't make any light, light 256 200 100 50 should emit a relatively bright orange. 'How do I make sloped "roofs" like those in house?' Note, this refers to sloped geometry in general :A1: Hold the middle mouse button, and selected the vertices (point were 2 or more edges meet) you wish to edit, and scroll up/down to deform the cube :A2: Select 1 or more cubes, and hold in Q. Scroll while hovering over a vertice to deform that specific vertice in the whole selection :A3: select 1 or more cubes, and hold F. Scroll the wheel to deform the whole face (collection of 3 or 4 vertices, note computers are limited to triangles and quadrilaterals, a circle for example is a series of triangles). 'Как создать траву?' Сперва, убедитесь, что трава включена! В консоли набрать /grass 1 (отключить соответственно /grass 0 ) Держа кнопку Y на клавиатуре и прокручивая колесиком мыши, найдите текстуру с 3D травой. To change what texture the grass is linked with check /data/default_map_settings.cfg To add grass, add a autograss "texture" to a texture's loading statement 'Как создать дождь или снег?' To add a water particle entity to the map: :Type /newent particles 10 300 256 868 1000 in the console 10 is the type, 300 the shape, 256 the radius, 868, a 12 bit colour, 1000 the fading time To add snow particles entity to the map: :Type /newent particles 12 300 256 0xFFFFFA 10000 0 0 0 'Не вижу свои модели карт (mapmodels)' :A1 Проверьте комманду (имя), которую вводите, что она указывает на существующую модель, и расположенную в директории(папке) packages/models. Если у Вас windows, просто переверните слэш \ (slash) (note that the model listings are generated automatically on mapsave from 2.3 onwards) :A2 is there a tris.* present? or a md*.cfg or an obj.cfg loading the current model if it isn't named tris.*? :A3 Помните, что модель карты находится в папке а не в файле модели(к примеру, не map.obj) note that mmodel is directed to a directory, not to the model file 'Как отредактировать настройки моей карты?' :A1 Используйте внешний редактор файлов, такой как notepad и kate(Linux) для открытия настроек карты. :A2 Войдите в режим редактирования "editmode", и нажмите F6, затем загрузятся кнопки в интерфейсе GUI и там меняйте настройки. Есть ли какие нибудь программы для легкого редактирования? :A1 Да, например, Notepad++ (НоутпэдПлюсПлюс). Вы можете скачать его по ссылке http://notepad-plus-plus.org/ = Разное = 'Есть ли другие группы/сообщества пользователей этого редактора?' :Если коротко - нет. Даже если и есть, то мы о них ничего не знаем. 'Can I use sandbox maps in (insert fave game here)' :In most cases this can't be done, unless the engine you're using happens to be cube 2, or has support for the cube 2 octree map format. However you can export the map geometry to .obj format using the command /writeobj Оригинал страницы на Английском языке